Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search systems to find information of interest.
Search systems provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results are often presented in a ranked list, based on the search query from the user. The ranked list of search results may be associated with a variety of different topics. The ranked list of search results may include search results associated with a topic that the user does not find useful and/or did not intend to be included within the ranked list of search results.